Los recuerdos del amor
by Luz sword hyrule
Summary: Todo comenzó en un encuentro, un libro unió los destinos de dos jóvenes cuya salud no es la mejor... ¿Qué pasa con la chica? Amable, divertida, siempre sonriendo, no todo es lo que parece, menos si dejaría el mundo, no sin antes enamorarse por primera vez. Un año... solo eso basta para que un romance inicie y termine. (UA) /¡Actualizado x3 cap 4!/
1. El primer encuentro

Hola… x3 la navidad me inspira mucho. No sé por qué me inspira a una historia así… como esta, pero lo hace x3 disfrútenla… y comenten lo que les pareció. UwU.

TLofZ no me pertenece, es propiedad de nintendo.

Que comience…

* * *

><p><strong>_-_-Los recuerdos del amor-_-_<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo I: El primer encuentro…<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em>-Y todo mi amor… será para ti... Zelda… estés conmigo o no – una lágrima salió de los ojos del muchacho de cabello color rubio paja.<em>

Link no siempre fue un muchacho tan alegre… o el más feliz… desde que conoció a Zelda, una chica fuera de este mundo… aunque padecía de una enfermedad.

Todo comenzó una noche de invierno, dos días después de navidad, en un hospital, en el centro de Hyrule City…

-Madre… vete… tienes mucho trabajo…

-Link… eres mi hijo…. No me iría de tu lado nunca… - el teléfono de la señora comienza a sonar.

-Madre… tienes una junta importante… no te preocupes por mí, ya no soy un niño…

-Para mí siempre serás un niño…- le da un beso en la frente.

-Seria un problema que te despidieran madre.

Poco después de su despedida… Link se durmió profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente la ambulancia traía consigo a un paciente muy enfermo, pasaban y pasaban doctores de habitación a habitación, el muchacho leía un libro -"Los misterios de hyrule" -dice una voz enfrente del muchacho.

-¿ah? – este mira por debajo de su libro.

-Lo siento… es que he leído ese libro como unas veinte veces – sonríe, este se sonroja un poco – perdona, no tengo modales. Mi nombre es Zelda…

Zelda era una chica de cabello castaño, algo alta, ojos azul pardo, pálida, muy delgada, labios rosados.

-Ah… mi nombre es Link…

-Mucho gusto Link, disculpa, interrumpí tu lectura, de eso me di cuenta… me voy.

-¡No! – Este se sintió raro, nunca antes había intentado tomar a alguien por el brazo, detener a una chica – e-este…

-¿sí? – esta le mira seria.

-Yo… - de manera que no hallaba otra cosa que decir le entrega el libro.

-¿eh? – Lo mira interrogante – pero… lo estabas…

-lo he leído como unas cien veces – este sonríe nervioso – te lo presto.

-¿De verdad?... eres muy amable – esta sonríe y se va.

Siempre era callado, serio, amable… pero nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas…

-Bien… ni siquiera lo he leído una vez… y le miento a la chica…

Definitivamente pasaba algo con Link.

No era el corazón… era otra cosa... O quizá… si era el corazón…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno… Hola x3, tratare de hacer los caps Más largos, pero como es un tipo de prologo pues x3…<p>

Nos leemos luego.


	2. Un buen día para conocerse

TLofZ no me pertenece, es propiedad de nintendo.

Aclaraciones:

_Flash backs en cursiva  
><em>_**pensamientos también son en cursiva, en negritas.**_

_**Bueno, más que nada quería agradecer los reviews de: Zeldangelink, Zelink91 y RubyLRed UwU no saben cómo les agradezco que se tomen un tiempecito para leer semejantes cosas locas que escribo. Espero que sigan leyendo y que les guste y no se aburran con cada cosa loca que se me ocurre. X3**_

* * *

><p><strong>_-_-Los recuerdos del amor-_-_<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo II: Un buen día para conocerse.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ese día parecía soleado, bonito… un buen paisaje se podía observar a través de la ventana del gran hospital, Link tenía su cama al lado de ella.<p>

El pico nevado… la montaña de la muerte… el bosque de Farone… a lo lejos… y más allá de la ciudad, donde está el horizonte, el viejo castillo de hyrule, escondido entre la niebla del bosque y a un ladito, un cementerio, frente al templo del tiempo. Ya nadie iba a ese lugar, estaba abandonado, puesto que había muchos rumores sobre fantasmas y cosas así…

El muchacho solo miraba por aquella ventana… recordando el por qué se encontraba en ese hospital…

Después de unos minutos se aburrió un poco y decidió jugar algunos de sus juegos en su portátil.

Link era un gran fan de los videojuegos, no siempre como antier, se le veía leyendo libros… aunque también era muy activo, pues antes de enfermar del corazón practicaba esgrima y arquería…

No era muy talentoso, ni bueno con la cocina, y hasta se podía decir que sabía destruir pero para construir era un desastre… no tenia cualidades de dibujo, era pésimo, pero para la música, era un gran compositor y tenía facilidad para tocar casi cualquier instrumento.

No era muy listo en matemáticas, ni tampoco en las ciencias, a excepción de biología. Pero era muy buen deportista y sabia memorizar hechos históricos… hasta le gustaba contar las cosas y lo hacía como si hubiese estado en esas viejas batallas de antaño… siempre fue un muchacho tranquilo, sumiso, dejado… no se quejaba de ninguna chica… pero cuando se trataba de hombres… era totalmente diferente, salvaje y algo zafado cuando llegaban a pasarse de listos con él o con alguna chica o amigos.

También paso por muchas cosas. Su padre abandono a su madre… se fue con otra mujer, aun así Link no le odiaba. Aunque su madre siempre se ponía triste al hablar de aquello, el muchacho se mantenía firme, odiarlo no arreglaría nada. Puro y noble… con un corazón de oro y de un valiente muchacho.

Pese a todos sus problemas siempre fue buena su salud, hasta que un día su pecho comenzó a dolerle, sus brazos se cansaron y fallo en una competencia, todos se habían decepcionado… su novia, Midna, se preocupo por Link, siempre fue una chica amable, honesta… aunque era una twili y tuvo que volver a su reino. Sí, era una princesa, ambos se separaron y eso afecto más al muchacho.

Desde aquel día todo se derrumbo… decían que era un perdedor, todos esos hipócritas que decían ser sus amigos… se burlaban de él.

Las pocas personas que realmente eran sus amigos lo apoyaron… aquella muchacha Saria, Ilia, Pipit, Malón, Ruto y su hermano Mikau, Lulu, Ravio, e incluso Irene, quien era a veces muy fastidiosa y caprichosa, pero cuando se trataba de cuidar de Link, nadie mejor que ella.

* * *

><p>Suspiro- Como me encantaría poder tener una espada en mi mano. – dijo el muchacho.<p>

-Una espada ¿eh? – Link se sobre salto, tomo su pecho y cerro su ojo izquierdo, le había dado un buen susto – ¡Lo siento! – dijo ella tomando la mano de Link que sostenía en su pecho.

-No… no pasa nada…

-Fui una impertinente… solo quería regresarte tu libro.

-¿Eh? – el miro que lo tenía en su mano… y su otra mano aun sostenía la mano de él.

-Ya lo leí – sonrió a lo grande – me pareció escuchar que dijiste una espada. ¿Eres un caballero?

-Eres algo impredecible y escuchas cosas que no deberías…

-Lo siento, siempre llego en momentos así jeje – suda un poquito de la mejilla - es solo que… la vista al viejo castillo me fascina. Me he quedado piedra con el hermoso amanecer… y fue cuando escuche que mencionaste algo sobre una espada.

El muchacho la miro – Yo era esgrimista… también era un arquero.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico! – La chica pudo ver que en sus ojos se mantenía una tristeza profunda – tienes una enfermedad del corazón ¿verdad?

-Sí… ¿Cómo…? – el chico se sorprendió.

-Es fácil, te tomaste el pecho con mi pequeña sorpresa…

-Oh… cierto – sonríe y rasca su nuca – y tú… ¿por qué estas en el hospital?

-Pues… - sonríe un poco – como te das cuenta yo llegue apenas hace un par de semanas.

* * *

><p><em>Link caminaba por los pasillos del tercer piso, donde se encontraba su habitación, aunque una mujer pasó por aquel pasillo, uno a la izquierda y derecho, al final una gran habitación.<em>

_Su curiosidad lo llamo a aquel enorme lugar, asomo un poco su cabeza… solo logro ver a una señora castaña, de ojos verdes muy preocupada y a un hombre rubio, de ojos azules… tomando una mano, al parecer de una señorita._

_Antes de poder ver más, la enfermera Juli, una amable mujer de cabello corto, rubio, ojos azules, esbelta figura apareció de tras de él._

_-Link… ¿Qué haces afuera?_

_-Eh… pues…_

_Después de eso el muchacho volvió a su habitación, con mucha curiosidad de saber quién era…_

* * *

><p>-Yo… llegue aquí… muy grave… la verdad es que yo tengo tuberculosis pulmonar… se había agravado, nadie sabía, ni yo… hasta que me empezó a dar una tos horrible, y empezó a salir sangre de mi boca.<p>

-Diosas…

-No te preocupes, está controlada, por ahora… aunque… - su mirada se entristeció.

-¿Qué pasa? – Link le miro preocupado.

-no pasa nada. Yo estoy bien…

Zelda era un misterio, Link la acababa de conocer hace un par de días y ella con simplemente ver algunas de sus acciones y escuchar algunas palabras ya tenía en claro quién era él. Link no sabía nada sobre ella… hasta que la chica empezó a hablar.

-Sabes… soy muy buena dibujando… y en todas las materias… siempre he sido buena en deportes… también me gusta mucho leer… amo tocar la lira y una ocarina muy mona que me regalo mi madre.

-Vaya, me gustaría que algún día me enseñaras a dibujar – bromeo el muchacho.

-¡Claro que sí! – exclamo la chica de buena forma.

-Solo era una broma Zelda… - el muchacho sonríe.

-sabes, a mi no me importaría enseñarte – ella devuelve la sonrisa – sería divertido, al menos pasar un tiempo conversando con alguien de mi edad. No es que no me agrade la idea de hablar con mayores, pero de vez en cuando me gustaría platicar con chicos y chicas.

-Tienes razón en eso… por cierto… ¿Cuantos…?

-15… tengo 15 años…

-Pues entonces no somos de la misma edad… -Link le sonríe.

-¿Ah? –Zelda le miro – pero… pareces…

-Tengo 17… me has dicho niño – este sonríe mas y le da un empujoncito a Zelda.

-¡Oye! Que seas más grande no te da derecho a empujarme – sonríe picara y le devuelve el empujoncito.

Ambos rieron y platicaron el resto del día.

* * *

><p>Link y Zelda habían salido a la azotea del hospital, ambos bien abrigados, pues ya era de noche.<p>

-Sabes… no me había reído desde hace tres años… al menos que yo recuerde – La chica estaba de perfil, en verdad reía y sonreía mucho.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? – Miro de reojo a la chica.

-Pues… sabes, hace tiempo que ya no voy a la escuelas, estudio en casa, siempre tengo una educación por parte de mi madre, es profesora de universidad… sin embargo, me gustaría poder estar como otras chicas… conociendo y experimentando todo… en una preparatoria. Conocer amigas, amigos… y… un chico quizá – Zelda se toma el cabello.

-¿Un chico? – Le mira inocente – yo desearía estar de nuevo en la preparatoria… extraño a mi mejor amiga Saria… a Mikau… incluso a Irene…

-¿Tus amigos? – la chica le mira con curiosidad.

-Mis amigos… mi familia diría yo – sonríe y mira el cielo estrellado.

Una pequeña brisa vuela los cabellos de la chica – Me gustaría saber… que se siente tener esa clase de familia.

-Es lo mejor del mundo – se recarga en el barandal, mirando aun las estrellas, pensando.

-Y… ¿Tienes novia Link? – acompaña al muchacho y de la misma forma se recarga donde él. Con ese comentario se sonroja un poco.

-No pero… ella era todo mi mundo – agacha la mirada – pero… éramos de distintas clases.

-¿Distintas clases? – ella pone una cara confundida y mira a Link desde más abajo, provocando que se sonrojara levemente el muchacho.

-Sí. Ella era una twili…

-¡Oh! Yo conozco a los twili- pone una cara de desagrado – son algo mezquinos…

-No ella… era muy simpática, hermosa…

-Pero su padre es un hombre malo, que manipula todo a su antojo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Siempre sabes de lo que hablo, ¿me espías a caso? – arqueo una ceja. Sonríe.

-Es solo que seguramente la chica se llama Midna, y es la princesa de ese reino… es la única que conozco que es buena persona.

Link se sorprendió.

-No la conozco la suficiente, pero se es la única twili que sería así como describes.

-E-Eso… -Zelda estaba inexpresiva, mientras que Link quedaba perplejo ante las palabras de ella.

-Es alta, cabello anaranjado, ojos carmesí con tonos naranjas… es muy amable… la conozco solo un poco, antes mi padre… - antes de terminas le interrumpió.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso significa que tú perteneces a la nobleza? – señalo con la boca totalmente abierta.

-Cierra la boca que te va a entrar un bicho – coloca su mano debajo de su barbilla y suavemente hace que cierre su boca – Más que eso Link… yo conocí a Midna cuando tenía 4 años.

-¿Más que eso? – Toma su barbilla sonrojado ante la acción de Zelda.

-No me gusta hablar sobre mi familia… siempre ha sido un problema más que nada, pertenecer a la nobleza.

Link no podía imaginar qué clase de persona era ella… o más bien quienes eran sus padres, personas tan importantes como para tratar asuntos con un reino como el crepuscular.

-Bueno… no preguntare nada más… de todas formas… quizá solo la quería.

-Querer no es lo mismo que amar…

-Exacto. Siento que la quería mucho, pero no al punto de amarla, me deprimí cuando se fue de mi lado, pero de lo contrario hubiera muerto, mi corazón ya no estaba tan sano como solía.

-Humm – volteo hacia el pico nevado – quizá encuentres al amor de tu vida… como el héroe tenia ligado el corazón de esa doncella al suyo… como en la historia del libro que me prestaste.

-¿Ah? – no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Los misterios de hyrule, Link, dijiste que lo habías leído como cien veces – le mira risueña.

-Ah… si… el héroe y la princesa… s-sí ya recordé, es que sabes… siempre olvido todo jeje – rasco su nuca – _**Farore… sí que soy tonto.**_

-Bueno… de todas formas ahora nos conocemos mejor Link – la chica sonríe a lo grande.

-Parece que si Zelda.

-Puedes llamarme Zel.

-Ok, Zel, tu solo dime Link.

Ambos se tomaron por la mano, saludándose.

-Mucho gusto Link…

-Igualmente señorita Zel…

* * *

><p>Se quedaron un rato mirando las estrellas, se había juntado un poco mas, la temperatura bajaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, la luna había salido y Zelda se maravillo en corto.<p>

-¿No es preciosa la luna?, es grande delicada y muy pálida, blanca… es elegante y maravillosa.

-Sí, es muy bonita, y las estrellas… dan ese toque de grandeza, mas resplandeciente y preciosa.

-Sabes – esta se voltea hacia Link, provocando se él haga lo mismo – lo más hermoso del cielo no es en si la luna, es todo el vació del espacio que la rodea… es tan obscura la noche y la luna le da un toque de luz a todo su alrededor, dejando verse a todo su esplendor. Pero el cielo es la maravilla.

Zelda se dejaba ver radiante con la luz de la luna, Link le miro y al verla a los ojos se centro, mirando más allá de lo que nadie puede ver… más allá de los sentimientos, en el corazón, más allá… donde está el alma y la esencia de cada persona…

Entonces supo que Zelda y él estaba destinados a conocerse, solo eso sintió con poder ver su alma… su honesta y pura esencia e inocente mirada que dejaba ver todo de ella.

Todavía tenía un pequeño misterio entre quien era en realidad… sin embargo, al ver todo lo demás tenía ya la certeza de conocerla. El que su familia fuera noble no significaba nada…

¿O sí?...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

-LOL x3 es un misterio, aunque hay especulaciones, por el momento olvídense de que es la princesa de toda la vida, no pertenece mucho que digamos a la directa familia real juas júas… si no tendría misterio o:

-No pues, hara, hara señorita licenciada Sword…

-Hey, Link… no soy licenciada, soy una escritora no reconocida UwU

-Jajaja, con lo mal que escribes me sorprende que tengas reviews…

-T-T eso no fue gracioso muchachito.

-Bueno, bueno, perdón…

-ewe ya veré que hacer que hagas al ratito Link… me las vas a pagar.

-D: ¡NO! La secadora no Dx

-Muajajaja…

-n-nos leemos luego D': o quizá yo no… estoy frito TT_TT

-Aquí me despido chicos, nos vemos en el siguiente.

-¡Apiádate de mi!


	3. Especial: Año nuevo

TLofZ no me pertenece, es propiedad de nintendo.

Aclaraciones:

_Flash backs en cursiva  
><em>_**pensamientos también son en cursiva, en negritas.**_

_**Gracias a los reviews de: RubyLRed y Zeldagelink n.n que tengan un prospero año nuevo y que sean muy felices y… y jueguen mucho LoZ xDDD.**_

_Hecho del fututo x3_

_Capítulo sobre Zelda. (Zelda's PoV)_

* * *

><p><strong>_-_-Los recuerdos del amor-_-_<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Especial: ¡Feliz Año nuevo!<br>-_._-O-_._-**_

* * *

><p><span><em>-No es justo… ¿por qué he de obedecer lo que me digan? Solo quiero estar con él para siempre… <em>

Ya era 31, no me había vuelto a ver con Link desde entonces.

Juli, la amable enfermera que estaba a su cargo me dijo que había tenido una caída muy grave y que por ese motivo no podía verlo… de inmediato me preocupe y sentí un mal presagio.

Dos días antes, para ser más exactos el 29 de diciembre, Link me había contado que había llegado desde las vacaciones… 12 de diciembre y que durante una semana aproximadamente, estuvo muy grave.

Pudo haber sido por el sustito que se llevo por mi culpa.

Yo definitivamente quería pasar el año nuevo con Link… mis padres tenían otros asuntos, muy importantes, no podían pasarla conmigo…

Link por su parte tenía desde antier a su madre, cada día y noche… sentada a su lado, la cara de su madre se me hacia familiar.

No podía entrar a verle, cada que intentaba Anju, la enfermera encargada de mí me mandaba a mi habitación. Eso me fastidiaba. Tener un trato especial podía ser fastidioso.

Ya casi era de noche, intente todo, pero nada funcionaba, me pillaba en el acto… refunfuñe, saque mi celular y llame a Impa, mi fiel nana desde que tengo memoria.

-Impa… necesito que… - conté los hechos, Impa siempre me apoyaba.

Ella me ayudaría a entrar a ver a Link.

Poco después de unos 15 minutos, llego, con un traje de enfermera que resaltaba sus ojos carmesí, en si era una mujer algo bella.

-Bueno, pequeña Zelda… que hagas esto no es normal… - me mira de forma inquietante.

-¿Q-qué pasa Impa? – pregunto inocente.

-Pues… es un muchacho ¿verdad…? Es muy importante para ti…

-¡Hey! Hace tres días que lo conozco, no te hagas de ideas – dije sonrojada.

-Humm… pensé que era tu amigo. – dijo carcajeando.

-por supuesto… lo es.

-Yo pensaba en eso, pero ya que me dijiste no especular, hablabas de que te gusta…

-¡Oye! – le mire mas sonrojada aun.

-Humm… Zelda… no tienes por qué ocultarme que te gusta…

-No te oculto nada – me cruce de brazos. – él no me gusta, es mi amigo, es muy divertido, es atento… es lindo… - mire al suelo, en transe pensando en su cabello, que era lo que más me gustaba de él – su hermosa sonrisa, su cabello rubio… rubio castaño… sus ojos zarcos – suspire – son tan…

Impa hizo un gesto – Su corazón noble y sincero y su físico…

-¡Sí! Es tan honesto y amable, cálido… valiente… y es muy guapo… - sin darme cuenta estaba delatándome, aclare mi garganta – es un muchacho muy, muy bueno. ¡Sí! Eso.

-Aja… eso, es bueno, es maravilloso ¿no? – dijo mirándome.

-Sí, el es… perfecto – tome mi pecho.

-Y te gusta un montón…

-sí, me gus… - la mire, tenía una sonrisa que delataba felicidad.

-Y te acabas de echar de cabeza tu solita niña Zelda – dijo mirándome.

-Está bien, él es un chico muy atractivo, y sobre todo es de lo más dulce y bien parecido que he conocido. Pero es natural… no he conocido más chicos en toda mi vida.

-Zelda… jamás había visto una gran sonrisa en tu rostro como la que tenias cada que describías al tal muchacho.

-No es tal, es Link.

-¿Link?... – Impa pensó un poco – me suena Link… de alguna parte… yo se que sí.

-Impa lo que tienes de memoria, lo tengo de obediente…

-Sí, siempre has sido una chica independiente y muy atrevida…

* * *

><p>Al cabo de un rato la "enfermera" Impa se encontro a Anju, quien no tenía idea de quién era...<p>

-Disculpe, ¿usted quién es? – dijo la joven de cabello corto, pelirroja, ojos azules.

-Humm, pues me llamo Impa y soy nueva aquí, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío, aunque nadie me informo. - estrechan sus manos. Yo miro desde mi habitación

-seguro contratiempos, no se preocupe… ¿podía indicarme donde está el departamento de maternidad?

-pues… si, por el momento no tengo nada más que hacer…

-oh… gracias… me ha salvado señorita – mira una plaquita al lado de su pecho – Anju.

Ambas caminaron hacia el ascensor y comenzaron a platicar.

* * *

><p>Yo por mi parte me apresuro a ver a Link, aunque Juli…<p>

-Disculpe… no puede, oh pero si eres Zelda…

-Ah… Juli, lo siento, pero Anju no me ha dejado de impedir venir, así que haré lo que sea… y si eso es pasar sobre usted, lo haré.

-No hay necesidad… la verdad es que Link no ha dejado de preguntar por ti.

-¿D-De veras? – Me tomo mí flequillo largo, aun lado... de hermoso color castaño.

-Sí, su madre ha tenido que salir de emergencia, más tranquila porque Link ya se encuentra mejor.

Suspiro – Me alegra mucho que ya esté bien… ¿entonces puedo?

-Sí… puedes pasar, pero no le des tanta emoción ¡eh!- me miro y me guiño un ojo, a lo cual me sonroje, entendí a que se refería.

-¡Claro que no! E-es mi amigo…

Me miro, sonrió y se aparto, entre y puso un dedo en su boca, señalando que no le diría a nadie donde estaba.

Mire hacia la cama de Link, se encontraba durmiendo. A la ligera luz de las series navideñas… su rostro se notaba. Estaba sonriendo entre sueños… alcance a escuchar que decía algo.

-Z-Zelda… - dijo.

-¿Sí? – me senté a su lado y tome su mano, de inmediato me di cuenta de que se encontraba dormido.

-Zelda… - dijo de nuevo, apreté su mano más fuerte. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Link…

-Zelda… Hola – sonrió.

-estas mejor ¿cierto? – dije preocupada.

-como siempre tienes razón… - ríe un poco y me mira a los ojos.

-Estaba algo preocupada, no he podido venir antes, Anju no me dejaba…

-Que mala…

-Eso mismo dije yo – hago una mueca.

-Pero ya estás aquí… - incluso entre dormido era muy amable.

-Juli me conto, que tuviste una caída muy grave… me espante mucho Link.

-¿Eh? – Me sonríe y prosigue – ¿te preocupaste por mí?

-Es natural, somos amigos ¿no? – oculte mi sonrojo, menos mal que era de noche y había poca luz.

-Sí, es verdad, lo somos…

-Link, hoy es 31… quería pasar el año nuevo contigo…

-¿31? ¿Estuve muy mal para ser 3 días? Generalmente enfermo una semana o más.

-¿enserio? – mire algo confundida.

-Debe ser porque tengo una amiga que me quiere y se preocupa… eso me hace feliz Zelda. – toma mi mano de forma cálida.

-Pues… debe ser eso jeje.

-¿y qué hora es?

-son las 10:30… así que todavía falta una hora y media.

-¿qué hacemos en hora y media? – me pregunta más animado.

-Pues…

Voy corriendo con Juli, pregunto qué cosas puede comer Link.

Ella me dice que nos llevaría algo que no hiciera daño, ya que a Link le faltaban energías.

Nos llevo un ponche caliente, unos bocadillos, para mi uno que otro panecillo con chocolate. Y como no tenía que faltar, doce uvas para cada uno en un vaso desechable.

-Disfruten su cena muchachos… - dijo y salió de la habitación.

-Gracias Juli – dijimos a la par.

-Te encargo a Link Zelda- me sonrió delicadamente, me sonroje y Link se puso nervioso… ¿Nervioso?

-Oye Zelda – me llamo Link. Algo entrecortado.

-¿Sí, Link? – dije tomando mi ponche y dejándolo sobre la mesita de al lado.

-Lo he pensado detenidamente…

-¿qué has pensado Link?

-Sobre Midna – dijo él.

-¿Midna? – dije no muy feliz.

-creo que a final de cuentas no la amaba… - su voz era neutral.

-Pues… eso solo lo sabrás tú. – Mi voz se oía algo molesta…

-Bueno… eso sí… pero creo que para amar hay que tener un vinculo más fuerte que una a dos personas de corazón y alma…

-Es lo mismo que pienso yo, pero como jamás he sentido otro amor que no sea el de mis padres… no sabría decirte que es amor de parejas.

-¿Jamás te has enamorado? – se sorprendió un poco.

-No, jamás – dije- para mí no son más que payasadas.

-Que lastima – dijo mirando la venta – con lo bonita que eres Zel.

-¿Qué? – no escuche sus otras palabras con claridad, ya que lo dijo bajo y me distraje con el chocolate.

-Nada…

-Humm… solo… solo quiero que cuando me enamore sea de alguien con quien pasare el resto de mi vida.

-Ojala se te cumpla Zel…

-¿Y tú Link? – pregunte mirándolo.

-Pues… creo que me enamorare… en un futuro no muy lejano Zel – me sonríe profundamente.

-¿Enserio? ¿Ya piensas en una chica? – no me parecía algo… muy bueno, al menos con lo que yo sentía no.

-Sí, seguro es la mujer más hermosa de Hyrule.

Una hora y veinte minutos más tarde empezamos con lo de las uvas…

-Bueno… las damas primero – dijo él, poniendo mi vaso en mis manos.

-Pues… - como una uva – deseo que Anju no se dé cuenta y me arruine el año nuevo – dije de forma molesta y divertida. Link me sonrió. – ahora tu. – le dije.

-Bueno… - toma una uva y se la come – deseo poder aprender a dibujar como Zelda.

-Jajaja, sueñas Hyliano… - como otra uva – deseo ganarle a Link rompiendo su record en Mario kart.

-Humm… ¿se ha puesto dura la señorita Zel? – Come otra uva – deseo… ser bueno en la cocina.

Y así fuimos pidiendo deseos hasta que nos quedaron dos uvas a cada uno.

-Bueno… aquí voy – dije y me comí otra – deseo que Link se cure de su enfermedad… y me enseñe esgrima…

-¿Oh?... es un deporte muy fiero, ¿segura?, ¿no prefieres arquería? – sonríe.

-Soy una aquera excelente… por eso… solo pediría esgrima.

-Pues… - toma una uva y se la come – deseo que Zel se cure de su enfermedad… y… pueda ir a una preparatoria normal… la mía si se puede – sonríe.

-¿A la tuya? – me sonrojo un poco.

-Sí, conocerías a mis amigos… y todos serian muy buenos contigo, eres muy simpática.

-pues… -tomo la última de las uvas – mi último deseo… no lo diré Link...

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? – me mira triste.

-Porque es algo… que nadie debe saber… solo yo.

-Ok, pide tu deseo…

-_**Deseo… que Link… se enamore de mí**__. – _pensé fuerte mientras me comía la uva.

-Parece que es lo que más quieres… bueno voy yo…

-¿y qué desearas…?

-Deseo que la chica que me gusta, se enamore de mí, para cuidarla el resto de mi vida – dice, luego se come su uva.

-¿Y quién es ella? – pregunte.

-Alguien muy linda…

-Oh… espero que te quiera… como tú a ella Link – dije algo celosa.

-Yo también…

Solo faltaba un minuto… treinta segundos… 5… 4…. 3… 2… 1… -¡Feliz Año nuevo!

Nos abrazamos fuertemente… ninguno se soltó por varios segundos.

-Zel….

-¿Sí Link?

-Eres una chica extraordinaria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara….<strong>_

-¡Feliz año nuevoooo!

-¡Feliz año nuevo zelderos! Que la trifuerza os acompañe en el 2015 y que siempre les vaya guay.

-Link… estas muy animado…

-See… es que me gusta el ZeLink de tu historia… parece que a los lectores también…

-Gracias a todos por su apoyo chicos… que les vaya de maravilla en este nuevo año y muchos buenos deseos a todos.

-Y… Y que sigan siendo felices y si no… jueguen Zelda, y se les pasa… y se ponen felices n.n

* * *

><p>Nota:<p>

Por cierto… *una notita de corazón y otra verde* Zeldangelink…. Link dijo "Oh… claro que si, más que complacido, mis fans son lo más importante" Y puso *enseño la nota*  
><strong>"Para mi querida y linda fan Zeldangelink de Link" <strong>y Zelda estaba más que sonriente por que le dijiste chévere…. Que la mayoría piensa que es una chica aburrida por nada más que leer… **"Para mi mejor amiga y una estupenda chica Zeldangelink"**

* * *

><p>-Creo que se han olvidado de mi u.u – Link twilight se aflige.<p>

-Cálmate twilight, todos los Link, son el mismo

-Nah… me iré… a que me manden a la friendzone…

-7-7 Yo no te mando a la friendzone… Pero bueno…

**Feliz año nuevo… nos leemos en el siguiente adiuus n.n**


	4. Los amigos de Link parte I

TLofZ no me pertenece, es propiedad de nintendo.

Gracias por sus reviews: RubyLRed, Zeldangelink y Dr. Link and Mr. Dark, espero que sea de su grado este capítulo n.n y agradezco su apoyo.

Aclaraciones:

_Flash backs en cursiva  
><em>_**pensamientos también son en cursiva, en negritas.**_

_**Para los que no conozcan a Irene, es la brujita de A Link Between Worlds, una de los 7 sabios.**_

* * *

><p><strong>_-_-Los recuerdos del amor-_-_<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3: Los amigos de Link parte I<strong>_

* * *

><p>Una semana después de año nuevo, Link y Zelda se hablaban casi a toda hora, cada momento y segundo… se les veía juntos, para cualquier cosa. Comida, tiempos libres, noches enteras a veces sin dormir, nada más que habar, y las lecciones de Zelda sobre dibujo.<p>

Otras veces Link le prestaba su 3ds y a Zelda le había agradado tanto que pidió a su padre una.

-Muy bien, llegare a la meta muchachita – dijo Link sentado frente a la cama de ella.

-No si yo te gano primero –dijo la chica quien manejaba con el adorable yoshi, mientras que Link había tomado a Mario.

Ambos estaban en una de las copas, la del rayo, Zelda iba tras de Link, pero una horrible concha azul le dio a Link y Zelda tomo la delantera.

-Ah, no es justo, me has pasado – dijo él con la cabeza gacha, la chica había ganado.

-Fue pura suerte – sonrió la chica y luego se sentó junto a Link.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Zel? – Dice Link quien toma la iniciativa y recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Pues no lo sé – dice ella, apenada, juntando sus manos. Mirando de reojo a su amigo, quien había cerrado los ojos.

-Qué tal si, vamos a arriba y miramos un poco el paisaje. – se levando del regazo de Zelda y luego la miro con esos enormes ojos que a ella le hacían sonrojar.

-Podríamos dibujarlo – sonrió la chica.

En eso entro alguien, inesperadamente Link la conocía.

-¡IDIOTA! - la chica salto de golpe, provocando que Link cayera al suelo y Zelda se sorprendiera.

-N-No… s-suéltame – dijo Link que tenia los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello.

-Te busque por todas partes, me va diciendo Juli, que estabas aquí, con una amiga.

-Sí – se levanto, la pequeña chica aun colgada de su cuello. Zelda sintió un pinchazo al ver tanta confianza, quizá de esa chica hablaba Link cuando pidió aquel deseo.

-Entonces – la chica dejo de colgarse de Link y dirigió la mirada a la castaña – Tu…

-E-Eh… ¿s-sí? –Zelda sonrió nerviosa.

-Me dijo Juli que estuviste cuidando de este torpe.

-¡No es torpe…! – Dijo la chica enfadada – e-este… a lo que me refería es que Link no es un torpe, es un buen amigo – desvió la mirada.

-De cualquier manera te lo agradezco – dijo mientras la abrazaba fuerte – de verdad que hay que cuidar muy bien de Link, siempre lo hizo por mi cuando era más pequeña, él es como un hermano para mí – dijo la chica de cabello azul.

-Irene puede ser insoportable – dijo Link – pero es una de mis mejores amigas. –sonrió, aunque Irene hizo un puchero.

-No soy insoportable, soy más cuidadosa que tu.

-y fastidiosa, por cierto, si viniste tu entonces…

* * *

><p>Por la puerta de la habitación de Zelda entraba una chica que parecía una niña, de cabello verde y corto y ropas verdes, una sudadera verde manzana y unos pantaloncillos de color verde pasto, unos tenis color blanco y verde claro. Tras de ella un chico y dos chicas de raza zora, el chico con ropas azules, una sudadera blanca a rayas color azul marino, pantalones azules pardo y tenis blancos. Una de las chicas con un vestido lila, mallas blancas, botas café y un suéter blanco. La otra de un pantalón de vestir gris entubado, una sudadera larga color azul cielo y unos tenis grises. Mas a tras venia una chica de cabello corto, rubio, ojos verdes… traía consigo un suéter verde de la mitad y la otra mitad marrón, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas debajo de la rodilla color café.<p>

-En un rato llegan Ravio, Malon y Pipit – dijo la chica de cabello verde. Sonriendo, abrazo a Link y luego le abrió paso a otra chica.

Por su parte, la chica de cabello rubio corrió y abrazo a Link con muchas fuerzas. Link correspondió de la misma manera y Zelda lo noto enseguida.

-Ilia… - Link escondió su cabeza en su hombro.

-Link… - ella hizo lo mismo que su amigo.

-Parece que ambos tenían sin verse un largo tiempo – dijo el zora, Mikau, con una sonrisa.

-Ciertamente Mikau – respondió Ilia – tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a Link.

-Acaso el romance entre ustedes aun no se acaba – dijo la otra zora, Ruto, con una voz muy aguda.

-No hay romance – dijo Link tranquilamente abrazando los hombros a Ilia – la verdad es que ella y yo crecimos juntos. En ordon, prácticamente es mi hermana.

Todos de manera impactada menos Zelda que no sabía el por qué de sus reacciones.

-Link eso nunca nos lo dijiste. – dijo Mikau sorprendido.

-Es cierto… la verdad yo también lo sabia – dijo Lulu, la otra zora, algo apenada por ocultar algo tan importante.

-Lulu… no tienes que disculparte de que hayas guardado el secreto, te lo agradezco, fue algo que te confié. –dijo Ilia, que sonrió a la zora.

Los 8 muchachos estaban placenteramente platicando, conociendo a Zelda. Todos se maravillaban de la forma tan educada de contestar.

-Y… entonces eres hija única… - dice Saria mirando curiosamente a Zelda.

-Si… pero a veces ser la única es algo aburrido.

-No veo por qué no… a veces los padres solo te dan de todo pero no lo que realmente necesitamos – dice Lulu, quien también era hija única – puedo entenderte Zelda, estamos de la misma forma.

-Yo no entiendo, preferiría ser hija única que compartir con este deku sin cerebro – dice Ruto, hablando de Mikau.

-Yo nací antes tonta, solo eres un estorbo en mi vida…

-¿cuánto? ¿5 minutos antes que yo? – se para enfrente de su hermano y el de la misma forma, chocan sus frentes con odio.

-Bueno, ya chicos, no se enojen, están aquí para pasarla bien, y conocer a Zelda.

-Por cierto… se han vuelto muy cercanos en tan poco tiempo – menciono Ilia mirando pícaramente a su amigo.

-Pues… la verdad es que Zelda es una chica muy linda y divertida. – dijo Link, haciendo que Ilia se quedara pasmada.

-Y bueno… ¿la vas a cambiar? – menciono Ilia.

-¿Qué? – pregunto confundido mirando a Ilia.

-Malon… recuerda que a ella no le va a parecer que estés cerca de otra chica, menos si es tan linda – provoco un sonrojo por parte de Zelda.

-Todos aquí presentes saben que Malon y yo no somos nada. – miro mal a su amiga.

-Malon siempre anda diciendo lo contrario – susurro Ruto a Saria

-Ya saben que Malon es así – dijo Saria molesta – Si Link quiere salir con Zelda ¿Cual es el problema? – clamo la peli verde.

Todos guardaron silencio, Zelda estaba pasmada y Link colorado.

-Disculpen… - salió presurosa de su propia habitación, hacia la azotea del hospital, Link solo miro que ponía una mano en su cara.

* * *

><p>Cuando la chica castaña salió Saria se disculpo y Link solo miro hacia donde había salido.<p>

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?- pregunto Ruto.

-Hum – Saria comenzó a pensar. Tomo a Link por un brazo y salió a solas con él.

-¿Qué pasa Saria? – pregunto Link.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa que haya hecho eso?

-No lo sé…

-Es más que obvio que le gus… - en ese momento salió Ilia.

-Link… creo que le gustas a Zelda –menciono.

-eso iba a decir – la peli verde puso sus manos en la cintura…

-Ustedes están locas – se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Mira su acción, nadie hace eso. – dijo Saria.

-ella es una chica maravillosa, no desperdiciaría su tiempo conmigo.

Ambas se miraron, y entonces.

-Link… - dijo Ilia.

-Te gusta – dijo Saria.

-¡Claro que no! – Reclamo rojo – ¡Es mi amiga nada más!

-Claro que no, mira tu cara, estas coloradísimo.

-Puede que tenga calor. – dijo Link.

-¿En invierno? – levantaron una ceja las dos.

-Háganse las ideas que quieran… ella y yo… ella… Zelda…- lo miraban y el nervioso -¡Ah! Son entrometidas hasta las narices…

Link se marcho en busca de Zelda y las dos se quedaron mirando cómo se iba.

-Esto es un trabajo…

-Para nosotras dos – sonrieron maliciosamente.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>-Disculpen que haya sido relativamente corto… pero estaba deprisa… este cap. tiene dos partes, la segunda será más corta, estará más rápido, me tuve que ir de vacaciones y no tenía la donde fui u.u por eso no actualizaba, lo siento.<p>

Bueno… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Los amigos de Link parte II

TLofZ no me pertenece, es propiedad de nintendo.

Gracias por sus reviews: RubyLRed, Zeldangelink, Dr. Link and … cuando actualice dije que sería más corta la segunda parte v: LOL me equivoque, será más larga que la primera xD discúlpenme que estaba algo atareada.

Y perdonen también que no actualizaba, la Prepa no es fácil, y matemáticas menos D':

Aclaraciones:

_Flash backs en cursiva  
><em>_**pensamientos también son en cursiva, en negritas.**_

_**Para los que no conozcan a Irene, es la brujita de A Link Between Worlds, una de los 7 sabios.**_

* * *

><p><strong>_-_-Los recuerdos del amor-_-_<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4: Los amigos de Link parte II<strong>_

* * *

><p>Link se marcho en busca de Zelda y las dos se quedaron mirando cómo se iba.<p>

-Esto es un trabajo…

-Para nosotras dos – sonrieron maliciosamente.

Mientras el muchacho seguía subiendo las escaleras. La azotea no estaba muy lejos de su piso.

Zelda miraba y el helado viento le daba en su cara, no traía ningún suéter. Comenzaba a temblar.

-debí salir con una chamarra… mas bien no debí salir como tonta, eso fue obvio- dijo abrazándose, mirando con algo de sonrojo el paisaje.

Link la miro, ella estaba recargada en el barandal del edificio, miraba las montañas, aun era temprano. También pudo ver como se abrazaba a si misma por el frio.

-Zelda, lo siento por lo que dijo Saria. – se paro tras de ella, enseguida dirigió su mirada a él.

-No importa Link… de todas formas, ella solo lo dijo en broma, solo necesitaba salir un rato. Tú sabes la tuberculosis…

-Mira que hace frio… y tu sales así – Le tendió la mano, ella la acepto y tan rápido como pudo la abrazo fuerte

-Link… no… - Sus palabras eran silenciadas por Link y su dedo indice. El corazón de Zelda latió mas rápido.

-Me preocupas, ahora eres mi mejor amiga. No quiero que enfermes, quiero que vayas conmigo cada mañana a la escuela.

Al oír esto, el abrazo… ella se sintió confortada… sus brazos le brindaban un calor único.

-No quiero que te pongas grave Zelda… eres mi mejor amiga, ahora eres parte de mi vida… sin ti el hospital sería tan aburrido… tan simple, sin tus sonrisas matutinas, tus peleas en Mario kart por las tardes y tus despedidas por las noches. Mi vida no tendría sentido…

-¿Eh? – Zelda se sonrojo aun más.

-B-Bueno… me refiero a que ya no sería igual, obviamente si alguien de mis amigos muriera, no tendría sentido vivir. – se excuso el muchacho, inocentemente, Zelda, le creyó.

-Link… tú tienes razón, mi vida, tampoco sería la misma si a ti te pasara algo. – concluyo la muchacha, tapando su cara con el pecho de Link.

-¿Lo que sentimos es mutuo verdad? – dijo Link sin pensarlo.

-Yo… realmente… _**no lo sé…**_-y realmente no lo pensaba, quizá sus palabras eran más que como amigos… algo mas allá.

Ambos regresaron, Zelda tomando la mano de Link y él sonrojado, pero feliz, platicaban a gusto.

* * *

><p>Del lado contrario de donde venían Link y Zelda, se encontraban, un muchacho muy parecido a Link del rostro, con el flequillo más largo y las patillas más largas también. Diferente peinado. Ojos verdes, cabello color violeta. Vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla, un par de tennis negros, una sudadera violeta, con un gorrito peculiar de la misma sudadera, de conejo, y una bufanda color azul azabache y rayas negras.<p>

Atrás del muchacho, la tan mencionada Malon, quien vestía con una mini falda de mezclilla, unas mallas blancas, una sudadera color naranja, y botas café, antes de la rodilla.

Una vuelta a la izquierda, solo eso faltaba para lo que venía, para un montón de preguntas a Link, para un montón de reclamos a Link… para un montón de lagrimas por Link.

-¿Entonces esperas que esta vez Link de verdad te acepte? – mofo por lo bajo Ravio.

-Claro que sí, yo soy la mejor opción para él – menciono Malon algo molesta.

-Puede que tengas… - en ese instante dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con Zelda y Link, ambos tomados de la mano, sonriendo.

Malon se quedo perpleja. Ravio se quedo riendo por la reacción de la chica.

-¡Esto es inaceptable! – bramo Malon, Link volteo y de sorpresa recibió una bofetada.

-¿¡Ah!? – Dijo Link confundido – ¿¡Malon, que te hice!? – Link soltó a Zelda y se acerco a Malon.

-¿¡Qué significa esta!? – pregunto con rabia.

-¿Esta? – Link no entendía muy bien.

-¡Esta! – de repente jala a Zelda de un brazo, Zelda se queja un poco por el jalón.

-¡Hey…! - pronuncia con dolor.

-¡Oye! – rápidamente Link se interpone entre Zelda y Malon, empujando a la pelirroja a un lado y poniendo a Zelda tras de él. -Tu disputa es conmigo, no con ella.

-¡No deberías de tomarle la mano a cualquiera! – Malon le toma la mano a Link.

-¡Ella no es cualquier! – grita para finalmente mirar a Malon de forma rencorosa. – sabes que no es cualquier chica, si no, no le tomaría de la mano.

-¿Significo algo para ti? – pregunto casi llorando la pelirroja.

-Eres mi amiga… eso significas tu.

-¿y ella? – Malon señala a Zelda.

-E-Ella… es mi mejor amiga ahora. Malon, ella y yo somos amigos… muy buenos amigos.

-¿solo amigos? – pregunto entre llanto.

-_**Demonios… si digo algo… Zelda… quizá se aleje de mi **_Si, mejores amigos, solo eso.

-Ya basta de tus berrinches Malon, deja que Link consiga novia, es su vida.

-¡Ravio! No te interpongas entre Link y yo – Malon mira a Ravio de forma molesta.

-Mira, mejor cállate, si lo quieres conquistar, será de otras maneras, porque posesiva no te funciona, ni funciono o funcionara.

-¡Guarda tus palabras…! – reflexiona la chica pelirroja, las palabras de Ravio tienen mucha razón.

-¡Ya basta Malon! – grita Saria, al oír el escándalo de Malon.

-¿No crees que te estás pasando? – dice Ilia en un tono menos alto que Saria, pero igual molesta.

-¿Pasando de qué? – pregunta inocente.

-Link no es un juguete que puedas maneras a tu gusto. – dijo Saria con mucha molestia.

-Querida, sabemos que te enamoraste de Link cuando eran pequeños, pero tú sigues teniendo la misma apariencia, al él no le gustas más. Eso va para ti también Ilia.

-¡Que me estas contando bruja pelirroja! – Saria aprieta los puños.

-¡Ah! – Ilia se lanza sobre ella – ¡Eres una desalmada, sin vergüenza, que nunca va a tener a Link porque ¿ves a esa chica?! – Señala a Zelda – ¡Va a ser la novia futura de Link y te vas a quedar sola el resto de tu vida por ser tan caprichosa y estúpida!

-¡Ilia! – dice Link sonrojado, Zelda de igual forma, y entre Ravio y Link separando a Ilia de Malon

-¡Eres la peste mas horrenda de todo Hyrule! – Ilia, entre los brazos de Link trata de zafarse – debería de darte una lección, te la mereces.

-¡Cállate tonta! ¡Link jamás va a ser nada más que tu hermanito! – dijo mirándole, desafiándola.

Ilia sabia que sus palabras eran verdad – A mi no me preocupa, no me interesa ser algo más que su hermana… pero yo sé que me aprecia como su amiga, su familia, no que me desprecia como a ti, y tampoco me tiene lástima porque este sola todo el tiempo, y menos me miente con decirme que me quiere sinceramente, sabes, yo sé a quién si le dice mentiras y le tiene lastima, Malon.

Con mucho nerviosismo le responde Malon – ¡Ha!… será que no te das cuenta que soy el mejor partido para él, todas aquí son unas creídas, tampoco una castaña fácil me lo va a arrebatar.

En ese momento Link iba a tomar la palabra, pero Zelda pensó que ya seria por fin su turno.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – Malon sintió escalofrió al oír el tono molesto de voz de Zelda – Yo no soy una fácil, no soy cualquier chica… en todo caso podría ponerme a tu nivel, pero yo tengo clase, tampoco dejare que me insulte, ni molestes a las amigas que acabo de conocer… No me gusta la gente como tú, es despreciable, Ilia tiene razón, solo eres una peste en Hyrule City y mas que en Hyrule City, en la vida de Link… Si tú fueras diferente, más reservada y menos posesiva, Link estaría dispuesto a estar con una chica tan bella como tú, haces que tu belleza se opaque con tu personalidad tan nefasta, pero te falta madurar.

Todos de piedra, Malon molesta…

-¿y qué? – Pregunta la pelirroja en brazos de Ravio – ¿Me insinúas que tú si eres lo suficientemente buena para Link?

-Yo no insinué nada, solamente me estoy defendiendo de tus insultos… y de las blasfemias a Ilia y Saria, que, seguro ya las tienes hartas y no hallan otra manera de callarte la boca tan grande que tienes. También lo hago por Link… su semblante cambio cuando te vio…

-¿Qué? ¿Felicidad? – Dice entre dientes.

-¡Ya quisieras! – Saria la mira con burlas ante lo que dijo.

-No… molestia, preocupación y rechazo fue lo que vi en su cara…. Al verte. Link es demasiado amable como para mandarte directo a Termina. Ilia sigue teniendo razón, tanta lastima te tiene que le provocaría culpa si te llegase a lastimar… y quizá… te considera su amiga, de no ser porque eres así… sus palabras serian más sinceras contigo.

Link se quedo perplejo, nadie jamas había dicho esas cosas por él. Estaba feliz porque al fin alguien lo entendio de verdad.

Malon solo empezó a llorar… luego salió corriendo.

-Se supone que sería una visita divertida… Mr. Héroe… creo que la señorita castaña tiene razón.

-Yo… espera… tienes algún parentesco con Link… – Zelda se sorprende.

-No… bueno… no lo sé – sonríe – bueno, soy descortés… me llamo Ravio.

-Mi nombre es Zelda. – igualmente le sonríe.

-Mucho gusto… _Princesa... –_Dijo en voz baja lo último.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida.

-Nada… bueno…- Ravio se acerca a Ilia – se ve que todos quieren juntos a Link con Zelda – la mira seriamente.

-La única verdad es que están destinados a estar juntos.

-Yo creo que no… algo pasara que no los dejaran estar juntos… pero lo extraño es que ignoran los comentarios de todos… de que deben estar juntos.

-Quizá… no necesitan que se los digamos… porque lo saben. – Ilia alza la cabeza y sonríe.

-Mmm… pues… Eso debe serlo… - dice Ravio.

-Por cierto… creo que nadie se ha quejado por los tremendos gritos de Malon… y la pelea entre tú y ella – Ravio sonríe dulcemente… mas bien, le ha gustado todo lo sucedido.

-Eres malvado… Ravio… - Ilia sonríe y toma las orejas de la sudadera violeta de Ravio como riendas.

* * *

><p>En otra parte Malon…<p>

-Esto… no se va a quedar así…

-Ya Malon, que Link te haya rechazado… no importa, no te preocupes, solo deja de ser tan caprichuda.

-pero… Dark…

-Yo te ayudare en tu venganza… esa chica castaña… bueno, es un secreto que no te puedo revelar… pero… ella me debe algo.

-¡Uy!… el misterioso Dark al… ¿ataque? – Malon sonríe maliciosa.

-No sabes lo peligroso que puedo ser pequeña Malon.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>-Bueno, pues que todos quieren mi friend zone? Maldición, Dark no me puede quitar a Zelda D:<p>

-¿Carajos pasa con Malon? ¿Por qué es así? ¿Qué acabo de leer D:? ¿Qué cosa le debe Zelda a Dark? Bueno… todo tiene un por qué x3 entonces… después todo será más claro y por lo pronto Malon es del lado oscuro XD bueno espero actualizar más seguido. Pero la escuela no me deja.

-Nah, mientes, esperas ir el 13 de feb. a comprar el majora's mask Sword…

-Shh! Cállate… bueno si, pero también la escuela no me deja actualizar. Uwu.

-Eso sí, ni con magia puedes hacer esos desgraciados problemas del libro de aritmética.

Exacto, bueno… nos leemos luego, espero que les haya gustado.


	6. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

¡Aviso importante!

Para todos los fics hasta ahora quedaran sin actualizar. ¿La razón? Mi planeación se fue a la shit… Bueno, mi memoria esta en cuarentena, es decir, está infectada con virus y está en reparación…

Empezare con algunos nuevos fics, en lo que se queda reparando mi memoria.

Gracias por su atención, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de esta serie.

Siento mucho este incidente, fuera de mi alcance u.u… espero poder actualizar pronto. Agradezco su tiempo y Pido disculpas a los lectores de esta serie.

Que la trifuerza los acompañe u.u


End file.
